Love Aikawa
'Introduction' Rabu Aikawa, more commonly referred to as Love, is a Visored and the former captain of the 7th Division. Captain in the 2nd Division. Personality History (Bleach manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities As a Visored and the former captain of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13, Love is powerful warrior. His strength was then recognized to be assigned as a captain in the 2nd Division of the Alliance. Love showed his prowess later, after fighting on par with the Coalition commander of Clover Town, Caesar Clown, and eventually, along with Darui, able to defeat him. Great Spiritual Power: As a former captain, he possessed a great-level of spiritual power. Being a Visored Love possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Soul Reaper and part Hollow. Master Swordsman: As a former captain, Love is no doubt quite skilled in swordsmanship. He faces off against a Hollowfied Kensei one on one, without releasing his Zanpakutō. He even managed to block a spiritually charged attack from Kensei with his unreleased blade. Shunpo Expert: His Shunpo is fast enough to keep up with the other captains when they were rushing to the scene of the conflict, albeit he seems slower than Shinji, he was even quick enough to surprise Caesar Clown. Kidō Expert: He has demonstrated skill and knowledge with Kido, as he was able to perform a level 33 Hado and a level 73 Bakudo, without an incarnation for both. * Hadō #33: Sōkatsui: '''Love was able to fire a '''Sōkatsui '''into the sky, to shown his position, so aid would know where they need to come. * '''Bakudō #73: Tozanshō: '''Love was able to perform '''Tozanshō '''to inform the 2nd Division of the current situation at the Battle of Clover Town, with the Labyrinth Initiative. '''Highly-Perceptive Combatant: During his fight with Caesar Clown, Love has shown to be very intuitive and can predict the actions an opponent may make and how to counter them, as well as able to figure out an opponents weakness, as shown when he was he quickly figured out the functions of Caesar's Land of Nothing defense, after testing a few attacks before landing the weak spot. Zanpakutō Tengumaru (天狗丸, Long-Nosed Goblin): In its sealed form, Tengumaru is an average katana with a white hilt-wrapping and heart-shaped tsuba (befitting his name). As a Shinigami, he wore it at his waist, but after becoming a Visored, he carries it by a tōju over his shoulder. * Shikai: His release command is "Crush Down" (打ち砕け, uchikudake; Viz: "Slam"). Tengumaru transforms into a large black kanabō, more than twice the height of Love himself. It is covered with bladed protrusions in a way resembling a cactus, and the handle itself is almost taller than Love. It is also very sturdy, as shown when it blocks, and even appears to dispel, Starrk's Cero blasts with ease. : Shikai Special Ability: Tengumaru possesses the ability to manipulate fire. :* Hifuki no Koduchi (火吹の小槌, Fire-Blowing Gavel; Viz "Fire Mallet"): Love swings Tengumaru up and it ignites itself in flames. He then points it downwards and a huge fireball fires from the tip where upon making contact with the target the fire explodes outwards a great distance with the resulting blast being strong enough to cave in buildings near the center of impact. At the site of impact a huge column of burning flames forms further incinerating anything in the area. :* Tsuchi Bunkatsu Koduchi '''(Earth Division Gavel): Hollowfication '''Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask takes the form of a traditional Japanese Oni mask. : Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Love's Hollow powers supplement his Soul Reaper powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and durability. :* Enhanced Strength: Love has displayed that usage of his mask grants him brutal physical strength. As he was able to wield his Shikai with one hand, while carrying a grievously wounded Darui around his shoulders. :* Enhanced Durability: Love naturally possesses considerable durability, but it appears he must still Hollowify to effectively counter an attack like Land of Fire, to offset its potential. Team Techniques During the Clover Town Arc, Love fought along side, with his Hidden Cloud jonin and another 2nd Division captain Darui, resulting a combined technique against Ivan Dreyar. * Supreme Cyclone Inferno: '''By combining Love's '''Hifuki no Koduchi '''and Darui's '''Wind Style: Grand Twister, '''they were able to form together a massive fiery twister. It was powerful enough to match Ivan's '''Shikigami Bomb. Trivia Category:Visored Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Reaper Category:Male Category:Alliance Category:2nd Division Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Bankai User Category:Swordsmen Category:Hybrid Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Military Personnel